


蜜桃镜子

by deltatled



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatled/pseuds/deltatled
Summary: 恩奇都想要日闪。弓闪x枪恩





	蜜桃镜子

*  
在英雄王的指挥下，恩奇都将落地镜放到床前。镜面映出英雄王啜着红酒的慵懒模样。

无论是耐力还是力气，恩奇都都在两人之间占据绝对上风。然而主导情事的人永远是吉尔伽美什。这不仅因为他那近乎荒诞的想象力，更因为他了解恩奇都：他就像活泼的小猎犬，对所有新鲜事感兴趣。即使在这一刻，小猎犬拼命想咬桌布的流苏，只要在不远处摇响一只崭新的玩具铃铛，他就会丢下流苏跑来一探究竟。

恩奇都一会儿扣扣镜面，一会儿摸摸雕花，吉尔伽美什忍俊不禁地拍拍身侧深红的被面。

“过来，我教你怎么玩。”

恩奇都翻上床。他们的肩膀和嘴唇挨到一块儿，轻轻一碰，在几秒后湿润起来。闷热的吐息像桃树琥珀色的甜树脂一样淌下来。

有幸构成吉尔伽美什的以太粒子在他的人造外壳里涌动，全然只因为有一个吻在用力摇晃他——这也正是恩奇都此刻的感受。恩奇都从身上精密地分离出两层的感觉，其中一层如同岩壳蕴藏的热泉在皮肤下骚动，另一层如同阳光里的肥皂泡膜炫目地贴合住脊髓——把手指插进吉尔的头发后，恩奇都就确认它属于恋人。

这面镜子可以把照镜人的五感反射到彼此身上。

“你学会第一步了……”吉尔伽美什在吻的间隙里咕哝。

魔力沿着蜿蜒的亲吻进入对方的容器，他们不约而同地发起抖来。和急匆匆的年轻人不同，他们做爱时很享受正题之外漫无目的的抚触。手指和嘴唇细密地在封地上逡巡，直到抽气轻喘和颤抖接连洒落，标记一处处快感的矿藏。

“这边。”恩奇都拖着恋人的手指摁住乳头，现在他不仅知道这对艳粉的器官如何苦闷地渴索爱抚，麻热恼人，他还知道抚摸和亲吻像毒药一样滴下来时，这对充血的小脑袋怎样歇斯底里地顶进他人的手指。吉尔伽美什仰头叹息，也被恋人困惑而甜蜜的感觉逼到满溢。然后他这不知深浅的恋人俯首到胸前吸吮，只嗟了几口就颤抖着湿润的眼睛，趴进他的肩膀。

“可恶……明明、明明吉尔游刃有余……为什么我就!”

吉尔伽美什扬扬得意，扯掉衣物。“你这就要认输吗？我可还没碰你呢。”

他的身体散发着柔和而催情的香气，汗涔涔地变得浓厚。恩奇都着迷地、不甘地嗅他，两人的腿绞成一股，像交配中的蛇一样温存地相互磨蹭。他们分享着比酷刑更甚的快感，品尝着彼此用身体呈上来的盛宴，血肉皮肤如同泡沫不断在爱抚中细碎地爆破与新生。他设想过恩奇都的身体如何悦纳征服，但不成想他的顺从像战争一样强悍又壮烈，将吉尔伽美什的心推到迄今为止的最高点。

恩奇都被仰面按倒在落地镜前，吉尔伽美什竖起的阴茎从上方压住了他的。

“快睁开眼睛，我好费一番功夫，难道你想闭着眼睛错过吗！”

恩奇都小心地睁眼：他们俩的镜像也缠在一起，仿佛是从同一块大理石里剖出来的雕塑。奇怪的是，他正压在吉尔伽美什身上，神情困惑，像是从填满花瓣的屉子里刚刚醒来的洋娃娃。

这个困惑的恩奇都困惑地俯下身。在他的阴影里，恋人半张的眸子明艳如同阴湿处的红椿——这时，镜子外面的吉尔伽美什咧开笑脸，悬在上方的腰部向前无情地推挺，两杆硬实的阳具湿漉漉地开始碾蹭。

恩奇都张着嘴，发不出声音。

镜中，他一脸茫然地撑在吉尔身上，硬得滴水的阴茎压在恋人粗大的阴茎上来回拖动，他浑身一波波打着哆嗦，与镜外的自己一同难以自持地甩起头颅；在身下，吉尔伽美什贪婪淫荡地盯着他，双腿夹住他半跪半伏的两膝，露出一片晶湿的、起伏的会阴；当那个梦游般的恩奇都挺身时，影子在那片沼泽般的会阴上滑动，一路漫到喉结那么远；而吉尔伽美什的阴茎，那件无数次把恩奇都钉在上面的雄伟物事，被压在紧绷的小腹上。它就像现实中正把前液浇在恩奇都腹部的那一根，一样深粉的、饱满如球的龟头，一样筋肉分明、弧度凶险的茎身。“我引以为傲的阳具”——不知哪次上床时，吉尔伽美什意气风发地自夸。

恩奇都伸手去摸镜子外那根兴风作浪的东西，从根部捋到顶端，如缎子抚过的触感忠实地裹住他自己发颤的阴茎。吉尔伽美什低喘，感觉到恋人荡漾地顶起胯部，更殷勤地和自己撸动阳具。

“恩奇都，恩奇都，恩奇都，你在偷偷用我自渎吗？”他贴着恩奇都红得透明的耳廓问。

“……为什么吉尔连阴茎好像都很可爱？”恩奇都的声音像小狗撒娇的哼哼。

“哈？这种事不是一目了然吗……唔！”

恩奇都忽然一捏自己的前端。吉尔伽美什倒抽冷气，偷袭者朦胧地笑了。他咬牙捉住犯人的手，硬让他将两根阳具一齐套弄。犯人顿时如遭电击般痉挛，泪汪汪地浪叫呻吟，马眼里沁出一点乳白粘液。跟着吉尔伽美什叠在上面的龟头也漏了些，濒临射精。但他不辱偷税犯的威名，在这节骨眼上折到恩奇都胯间，伸出舌尖一舔他翕张的铃口。

同时射精的快感像冲天礼炮。恩奇都头脑空白，腰肢失控地震颤，耳中虚幻的电子噪音在旋转。

——而镜子里，他们也严谨地进行到这步：恩奇都小口舔弄恋人的前端；吉尔伽美什眼波横流，懒洋洋地、极具技巧地揉捏恋人的龟头，不时照顾一下囊袋之间柔嫩的皮肤；恩奇都的臀部紧绷起来，近乎苦闷地用阳具捣着恋人的手心，而后终于流露出释放前的快意；但吉尔伽美什掐住了他勃发的根部，无声大笑着，率先射在他锁骨之间。

“想不到你会这么狼狈。”望着镜中景象，吉尔伽美什假惺惺地摇头。他把恩奇都捞起来，盘到腰上，自己舒服地躺倒在床。恩奇都的镜像也抱起恋人，那个吉尔伽美什大方地跨在他腰上，俯视的神气像头看见生牛肉的狮子。“第二次可要比初次射精持久，你算是自作自受了。”

恩奇都捧起他喋喋不休的金色脑袋，复仇似地啃他。吉尔伽美什抚摸他的臀瓣，手指顺着中间渐深的凹缝滑到穴口附近。那里松软而湿热，如同一口地热坑藏在隐秘的赤色峡谷底部，完全准备好了。

在爱抚之间，官能、情愫、思绪五颜六色地铺陈在恩奇都眼前。它们是精致的仿品，像漂亮胶带贴在人偶素体上。

“你走神了。”吉尔伽美什觑起眸子。

恩奇都小声地说：“我发觉自己对御主说谎了。”

“他问了什么？”

另一种东西盘桓在恩奇都胸中，又粘又烫，还胀得恶心，是花下浑浊丰厚的淤泥，是浇在电路板上滋滋响的糖浆；他恍如真正的人类，几乎有呕吐的冲动。

“他问我喜欢什么。”

吉尔伽美什似乎轻笑了一声。但恩奇都再也没机会去寻思他为什么笑，或是自己胸中塞着什么——镜中的吉尔伽美什舔了舔薄唇，冷酷地磨蹭恋人翘起的阴茎，等他求救似地抓住自己的腰，这才掰开臀瓣，满意地、缓慢地将它吞了进去——恩奇都被他从后操进去，两手“啪”一声撑在落地镜上。吉尔伽美什轻车熟路地擀过柔软的腺体：那一小块已经兴奋得肿胀，在内壁上微微凸起。其实整条甬道操起来都惊人得柔软，甜美的吮吸感可以用敲骨吸髓来形容。他插了两下后，发觉恩奇都带着整面镜子颤抖起来，而镜面上，一滩精液挂了下来。  
恩奇都狼狈地和恋人的镜像抵着额头，但吉尔伽美什的面影神色妖冶；在他背后，镜中的自己走投无路地奋力抽插。而吉尔伽美什也在动，他精瘦的腰部起起落落，霸道地吞吐恋人的阳具以取悦自己，另一只手时缓时急地摩挲自己的阳具，俨然掌控了情事的节奏。现实中，恩奇都没这能耐。一阵阵紧握感流过他再度抬头的阳具，他止不住浑身抽搐，大腿和臀部自发紧缩，酸软得仿佛肌群正在被溶解、吸吮。

“你的里面，真是热烈啊……”吉尔伽美什气息也不大稳，但恶劣的快乐昭然若揭。“感觉到了吧，恩奇都。刚刚，你是被自己咬得射了出来……”

吉尔伽美什和自己的镜像夹着恩奇都，他看到自己骑着恩奇都，后者像一匹精疲力竭的野马，掐着他胯部，抵着他的肩胛，狂乱地深入、深入、深入，而自己的镜像终于流露出登顶前迷蒙而略显痛苦的神情。

而听了调侃后，恩奇都仿佛痉挛似地拉伸开腰胯，发出可怜的小声尖喘。这一下，他的身体自发地打开到前所未有的深度。于是吉尔伽美什从善如流，轻易地顺着捅了下去，他像块软牛油一样被自己操了进去，深处的内壁嫩滑而无力，摩擦的顺畅感让他后颈酥痒。恩奇都的穴口逐渐被操得发麻，操得得劲，他哭喊、扭动，恬不知耻地把自己往阴茎上送，甬道开始绵长而深邃地收缩。

“仔细感觉一下，蜜桃之流……根本比不上你的里面……”

“你……啊!……明明舒服得要死在里面……啊……快一点、嗯、快……”

在恩奇都哭喊着高潮时，吉尔伽美什吻了他。


End file.
